This invention relates to a sewing machine and more particularly, to a threading device for the looper in the sewing machine.
The conventional looper mechanisms for an overlock sewing machine and the like, for example, have been generally provided in a relatively limited space below the bed of the sewing machine where the feed mechanism and cloth cutting mechanism are disposed and thus, it has been difficult to access to a position adjacent the pointed end of the looper of the looper mechanism. Therefore, the conventional looper mechanisms have the disadvantages that unskilled operators have spent a long time for passing the looper thread through the thread holes in the looper and particularly, the thread hole at the leading end of the looper.